Second Chance
by chesney924
Summary: One shot. The day after Owen confronts Cristina, she has to try and find a way of keeping Owen, and Teddy.


Cristina woke up to a sweet gentle sensation. Owen was kissing her all along her neckline, and she felt warm, and delicious. She was exhausted, having spent most of the night making love with Owen, but it was a nice kind of exhaustion. Owen had arrived at her apartment understandably upset, but she was relieved when he had told her that he wouldn't allow her to toss him aside, because she loved him, she really did, and if nothing else, him telling her that, had given her at least one more night in his arms, a night that would be a lasting memory if things didn't go well with Teddy.

Owen, getting bored with the assault on her neck, reached for Cristina's lips, and bestowed a toe curling kiss on her. "I love you." he whispered quietly against the side of her mouth. "I love you too." replied Cristina honesty and simply. " Then why do I feel so heartbroken?" Owen said softly. Cristina looked at him, her eyes filling with tears, that she refused to let fall. Owen continued. "You love me, and I love you, but this still feels like goodbye, it feels like the first time we made love when you broke up with me straight afterwards." Owen swallowed hard, trying to stop the emotion he was feeling from showing in his voice to much.

"Owen, I can't make any promises right now. I love you, but I love being a surgeon too, and I need to talk to Teddy. As soon as I have sorted things out with her you will be the first to know." Cristina took his hand in hers. She could see the pain in his eyes, and hated that she had caused it, she also hated that she couldn't offer him any further reassurances, after all, they both knew that for the moment her medical education was more important to her than anything. Cristina made to get out of bed, and Owen held her back.

"Don't leave me Cristina," he said. "I have surgery in an hour, I need to go shower," she responded. "That's not what I mean, and you know it." he responded. "We matter." he finished.

"I know we do baby," Cristina said, "I am glad you are there to remind me of that when I go to press the self destruct button." she smiled. "Enjoy your day off, and I will meet you at Joe's after my shift. Ok?" with this, she untangled herself from Owens grasp, and walked to her bathroom. Owens eyes followed her out of the bedroom. He wasn't looking forward to his day off, it would give him too much time to brood, and he needed to keep busy, maybe he would get called into the hospital, after all, he was always on call if it was serious enough. Will a sigh he lay back down, and listened to the sound of the shower running in Cristina's bathroom.

Cristina walked the three minutes or so, that took her from her apartment, to the hospital. She should be feeling better, after all, Owen knew that she had told Teddy, that she could "take him", and even that, which should be unforgivable, he had found it in his heart to forgive. Perhaps it was his forgiveness that was making her feel so low, she didn't deserve it, because really nothing had changed, she would still break up with Owen, if that is what it would take to make Teddy stay, she just wished that she did not have to choose. Cristina reached the locker room, where she quickly changed into her scrubs before going to find Dr Altman.

Dr Teddy Altman was not feeling her best. She was angry, embarrassed and more than a little bit hung over. Knowing that she had a surgery this morning, she had come into work an hour early, to administer a banana bag to herself, an IV with essential fluids that would combat effects of her over drinking the night before, and flood her body with the nourishment necessary to sustain the surgery she had to perform. One banana bag, one black coffee, and a soda later, and Teddy was sufficiently recovered to examine the rashness of her actions. Owen, from what she could recall, looked devastated at her announcement. She was expecting anger, maybe a little bit of upset, but not that look, not the disbelief, loss, heartbreak, all of which had been evident in his eyes. The journey back to Teddy's apartment was completed in silence, and although he guided her to her door, and unlocked it for her, he did not escort her inside, he merely said, "drink some water before you go to bed." and left. Humiliated, that is how she felt, because this morning, she was 110% sure, that even if Cristina was prepared to trade him, there was no way that Owen Hunt was ever going to be hers, and last night she had damaged her relationship with Owen so much, that it could well be irreparable.

Cristina knocked on Teddy's office door, and walked in. She was carrying two coffee's, and placed them both on the desk before sitting down. "I brought you coffee," said Cristina, pushing Teddy's cup towards her. "I think we need to talk, and I would rather do it in private." Teddy remained silent, so Cristina, knowing that she had to have this conversation launched headlong in.

"I have already told you what I want. I want to be great, and I want to be taught by you, and I will do whatever I have to do if you will stay, and teach me. I know that you told Owen what I said, and that was cruel, because although it was true, it hurt him unnecessarily, and if you loved him as much as I do you wouldn't have wanted that to happen." Cristina took a deep breath.

Teddy looked up, and spoke "You are right, and I am sorry. I was upset, and angry with you, because you have it all. You are beautiful, smart, and talented, and you have an amazing man in your life, and he seemed to mean so little to you that you were prepared to let me have him. All I could think was that if Owen was mine, I would cherish him and never let him go. He deserves to be the most important thing in someone's life, and I guess I am disappointed that you don't see that, and that you rate surgery above him."

Cristina was trying hard to keep calm, she was irritated that Teddy was judging her, and that her assumptions were so off "Dr Altman," she began formally. "You are wrong. Owen is the most important person in my life, and I want him to stay that way. I don't want to lose him, or break up with him, but it was you who said that you wanted Owen in order to stay. If you had not given that…." Cristina fought to find the correct word, " that ultimatum, we would not be having this conversation,. In some ways, you were using Owen as a bargaining tool as much as I was." She paused before saying " I want you to stay, but I don't think that I should have to choose, because although Owen is mine, my boyfriend, you can't give people away, they have to want to leave, and he doesn't, and I don't want him to. I could break up with him, but it would not serve any purpose, other than destroying your friendship with him, and breaking both mine, and Owen's heart." Cristina was now standing, and pacing a little, as she had a tendency to do when she was talking about feeling. "You have an opportunity here," Cristina continued, " to work at a great hospital with good facilities and nice people. You will never find a student more keen to learn from you than I am, and you will never find a better friend than Owen, so please stay, be my teacher, be Owen's friend, but you need to leave mine and Owen's relationship alone, because we need each other."

Both ladies stayed silent, Cristina hoping for some sort of response, and Teddy trying to take in everything that she had said. After what seemed like an eternity, Teddy stood up. "Thank you for the coffee Dr Yang, I will think about what you have said while we scrub in." "Great" thought Cristina, "and now I have to assist her in a five hour surgery, wondering if she is going to leave Owen and me alone, and still stay and be my mentor."

Teddy remained silent and thoughtful, as she was scrubbing in. In many ways, she had to admit that Cristina was right. Teddy did see Owen as the prize. A prize to be won away from the his little resident, but she also knew how important it was to her that Owen be a part of her life, and him being part of her life was too important for her to damage their friendship and further. She already knew, that even without Cristina in his life, Owen no longer had feelings for her of a romantic nature, and if she was not careful, any other type of relationship with him would also be in jeopardy. She already had some serious grovelling to do.

Owen was anxious. He had sent Cristina several text messages, and all had remained unanswered, and that did not bode well. She had said that she would meet him in Joe's after her shift, but even that was strange in a way, surely any conversation that they would be having should be done in private. Maybe she had chosen Joe's because it was a public place and would be easier to deliver bad news, therefore it was with trepidation that Owen entered Joe's.

Cristina and Teddy walked out of the OR, and started to scrub out. The patient had flat lined on the operating table, and it had taken some miraculous work by Dr Altman to bring her back. The complications resulted in the five hour surgery they were expecting becoming nearly eight, but all was well, the patient was now stable, and both Cristina and Teddy were relieved. Cristina turned to Teddy, and said, " Well I don't think that I will be sorry to see the end of my shift today." "Me neither," responded Teddy. "Cristina, I've been thinking about what you were saying, and I want to stay."

Cristina smiled, a genuine happy smile. "Thank you so much Dr Altman, I promise I will dedicate the first award I ever win to you." Cristina said.

"Cristina , I think that it is ok for you to call me Teddy when we are not with patients, after all, we are going to be working closely together over the coming months." Teddy replied cautiously, gauging Cristina's mood, and noting that it was receptive she continued. "I don't want to lose my friendship with Owen, and I realise now that that means backing off. I am not going to win any popularity contests around here at the moment, and I cant afford to lose the friend that I have, so I am going to apologise to Owen, and I apologise to you for my behaviour. I have known since the day that I got here, that you and Owen were together, I guess it was just harder to come to terms with than I thought it would be. I promise you that I will work harder to get to where I need to be." Teddy finished her speech, and looked at Cristina, who replied. "I accept your apology, and would like to invite you to Joe's for a drink. I am meeting Owen there." She finished.

"I don't think that that would be a good idea, I don't want to cause any further problems between you two, and I know Owen is upset with me, maybe I need to let him cool down for a couple of days." she said. "Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer, just pull off that band aid and get it over with." said Cristina with a smile. "Look Teddy, I am trying here, I've got to make this work if you are going to stay, so we have both got to get use to the other one being round Owen." with that Cristina made her way out of the scrub room , shouting to Teddy. "I will meet you outside in 20 minutes.

At Joe's things were not going well, a battle of the bands planned by Joe, to pull in extra customers, had resulted in a fist fight, and several injured musicians. Looking at the carnage, Joe spotted Owen sitting in a booth, drinking his third beer, and immediately thought to a solution to his problem. Joe approached Owen. "Dr Hunt, I heard the guys saying how you had entertained them all at the Shepherds Christmas party." "Yes," said Owen. " I play and sing a little." "Good," said Joe, "because that is exactly what I need." with that, Joe had Owen out of his seat, and rushed him to a make shift stage. "Steve said you can use his guitar." added Joe, thrusting Steve's pride a joy a highly polished acoustic guitar, into his hands.

"Joe, I don't think that this is a good idea, I'm really not….."

"You will be fine, just go with it," interrupted Joe, and with that he was back at the bar, and the spotlights were on Owen, along with the eyes of everyone sat in the bar.

Owen hesitantly started to sing a ballad, that suited his mood, about a man who's love had left him alone, abandoned, which is exactly how he was feeling.

Cristina and Teddy walked into the bar together and were greeted by the haunting words of Owens song. "Wow" said Cristina, "he can really sing." "Yes he can," replied Teddy. "When we were in the safer areas of Iraq, he used to play for the platoon, we had such little entertainment that we seized every opportunity to have a sing song. He was one of the best, he can actually hold a tune." they continued further into the bar until the were both stood just in front of the stage.

Cristina was watching the stage in awe, it was beautiful, his eyes met hers, and although she smiled, she saw only rejection in his eyes.

Owen finished singing, to a huge round of applause, and abruptly walked from the stage pushing passed Cristina. "Owen wait," called Cristina as he made his way towards the exit. " I will go to the bar, and get the drinks," said Teddy, " I think that you need to go after him." "Ok thanks," shouted Cristina as she followed Owen out of the Emerald City Bar.

"Owen, wait please" called Cristina. "Why?" Owen stopped and turned around to face her, as she came rushing towards him. "So that you can tell me that Teddy is staying on to teach you, and that you love me but are choosing surgery anyway?" he said to her. It was plain to see the pain in his eyes.

"No Owen, is that what you really think?" she asked "That I would ask you to meet me in a bar, to break up with you?"

"I have been texting you all day. I have not had a reply, and then you come to meet me with the woman you tried to trade me for. It doesn't add up to favourable news does it." he sighed.

Cristina took a step forward, and put her hands on either side of Owens face, turning it towards her, so that she could see his eyes. Owen had beautiful blue eyes, she swore she could see straight into his soul through them, and that soul looked tortured at the moment. Cristina pulled Owens head down towards hers, and claimed his lips. Owen responded immediately, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"Owen," started Cristina pulling back for air. "Teddy has agreed to stay and teach me, and I do love you, so part of what you thought I wanted to say was right, but she has eventually agreed with me. I should not have to give up the man I love to get the chance to become a great surgeon, and she does not have to leave this great place because she has feelings for you, she just has to try harder to move on." Cristina finished.

"So you are telling me that everything is back to normal?" said Owen.

"After the poor way I have handled things, I don't expect that things can go back to the way they were, I know that I have a lot of bridges to build, that I have to earn your trust again, but I do want to try." said Cristina.

"What about Teddy?" Said Owen.

"She will be ok. She likes it here, apart from me being with you, I think that she likes working with me, and she wants her best friend. She knows that that is all it will ever be, but she is embarrassed about how she has dealt with things, and wants a second chance. It's what we both want, a second chance to show you how important you are to our lives." said Cristina. Owen hugged her. " You know that you get a second chance without question don't you?" Owen smiled "After all, you have given me more chances than any man deserves. Teddy, tentatively gets a second chance, but if she pulls anymore stunts like last night, that will be the end of our friendship."

"Ok," said Cristina. "I can only ask you to try and do this for me. I do need Teddy here, I need to feel like there is chance I can become a cardio god, and I am sorry that I made you feel like second best. Giving you up would have been the biggest sacrifice that I had ever had to make, because you are the most important person in my life, but worse case senario it would have meant us being apart short term, in two years, I will be teaching them about cardio." Cristina smiled at Owen.

"God Cristina, I don't think that I could survive two days without you let alone two years." he sighed. "Well thankfully it has not come to that." she responded.

"Good, because I cant breath without you Cris." he said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"You don't need to. Remember, you just gave me my second chance, now come on back inside, Teddy's getting the drinks." With that, Cristina held onto Owen's hand as he entered Joe's for the second time that day, this time the foreboding feeling gone. Cristina was still his, a fact that he hadn't been confident of earlier in the day, but with each obstacle they overcame as a couple, his faith in there relationship grew, and one day soon, he was going to ask her for his own forty year guarantee.


End file.
